10 Things I Hate About You
by Samchuva
Summary: Lílian costumava ser uma garota popular e do nada passou a ser grossa e antipatica.Sua prima Sabrina é o contrario: mtu simpatica, porem depende de uma regra imposta por sua mae e o pai da prima para namorar!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Ok eu nunca fiz uma fic.. + eu tava afim de começar uma jah faz um tempinho.. hehehe

embora eu ache q vai fica uma DROGA eu ainda tenho vontade entaaao.. plz plz plz leia e comentem o q vcs acham ok?

A volta 

Lílian era uma garota muito bela de 17 anos, um corpo definido, cabelos ruivos e lisos que iam até seus ombros, com olhos verdes como esmeraldas. O dia seria corrido, já que ela tinha que ir para a Estação King Cross, onde pegaria o expresso para voltar a Hogwarts, sua tão amada escola.

Pai, vamos! Eu não posso chegar atrasada senão eu perco o trem. Já são quase 11 horas! - a garota já berrava desesperada para a escada, com a esperança de apressar seu pai, que se encontrava num quarto no fim do corredor do 2º andar.

Estou pronto, vamos, sua irmã vai ficar? – disse um homem de cabelos ruivos como os da filha e olhos castanho, alto e magro. Seu pai era jovem e bonito, porém alguns fios brancos já salpicavam a cabeça quase careca. – A sua prima vai com agente ou com a sua tia?

Com a titia! Ela me disse pela carta, agora vamos logo! – completou a ruiva depois de afirmar que sua irmã não iria.

Na estação a situação era de bagunça e tumulto, trouxas passavam de um lado para o outro, bruxos atrasados caminhavam rapidamente para a plataforma correta, crianças choram etc. Ao achar a plataforma que procurava Lílian despediu-se de seu pai e atravessou o local. Do outro lado estava pior do que o primeiro, corujas piavam, alunos se despediam dos pais, os mesmos davam recomendações aos filhos, crianças choravam na despedida, malões eram carregados, a baderna estava feita.

Sabrina! Priminha que saudades! – disse Lílian ao rever sua prima.

Lil! Há quanto tempo! – uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados até a metade das costas e olhos mel, da altura de Lílian e mais encorpada que a mesma veio lhe dando um grande abraço. A menina tinha 15 anos e se encontrava no 5º ano de Hogwarts, eram primas por parte de mãe. Mas por um infeliz acidente de carro, Lílian perdera a mãe.

Seu pai esqueceu a regra né? Assim espero. – continuou Sabrina.

Ah então espera sentada! Credo Sabrina você só pensa nisso? – retrucou a outra.

E eu tenho culpa de você não se interessar por rapazes e eu sim? Que saco! Você não reclama porque você pode namorar a hora que quiser e eu dependo de você, quer dizer eu só posso namorar quando VOCÊ namorar! – disse a morena raivosa, e saiu.

Ahhh que garota chata! Que ódio! Acha que a vida é só namorar, namorar e namorar! Que raiva e...

Hihihi, agora deu de falar sozinha Lílian? – uma garota estranha chegara e interrompera a frase da outra.

Ah Joanna é você! Que susto amiga! Achei que era o Potter! – respondeu Lílian calmamente, coisa rara.

Anda pensando bastante nele hein? – retrucou maliciosamente a garota loira com cabelos lisos até a cintura, alta e olhos verdes opacos.

Lílian fez uma cara de nojo, exclamou um vamos e entrou no trem com Sabrina aos seus calcanhares. Meio emburrada pela amiga ter pensado uma coisa daquelas. Thiago Potter, o garoto que lhe atazanava a vida era alto, moreno, com um porte atlético, olhos mel esverdeados, super popular e muito bonito. O motivo de Lílian odiá-lo tanto ninguém sabia, talvez Joanna soubesse, mas na verdade era um mistério. Sabia-se que Lílian já fora popular também, assim como Sabrina, mas do nada passou a ser grossa e a não sair com garotos, os que a conheciam de antigamente ficaram indiguinados com a mudança e os novos alunos tinham medo dela.

O trem andava vagarosamente na saída e depois passou a uma velocidade normal, sem muita "farra" no corredor, já os vagões eram outra historia, porque muitas pessoas se viam novamente após os 3 meses de férias de verão. Uma mistura de alegria, saudade e exaustão pairava sobre o veículo.

Vou parando por aki... espero que esse começo tenha ficado bom!

Por favor comentem, comentem, comentem!

Falem td o que quiserem viw?

Eu prometo postar a continuação o + rápido possível!

Bjuxxxxxx

Sam!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Oiee... calma eu n desanimei.. eh q .. to meio sem inspiração.. hehe

vamo levando.. jah vo avisando q eu vo demorar um poco pra posta pq eu ando sem tempo tbm.. but..

maninha queria: brigada pelo coment viw? Te amooo!

Lee: adorei o seu coment viw? Te amo moxa!

Dessa Weasley Malfoy: Muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio tah? To muito honrada de entrar na lista de suas fics preferida! Qnt a sua fic.. n gosto mtu de Shipper D/G + eu passo lah ok? E dexo um comentário tbm! Hehe

Bomm gentee.. tah ai o segundo capitulo.. espero q gostem!

Beijoos... e comentem!

Como era bom poder ver o castelo novamente, com as mesmas torres e torrinhas de sempre, uma alegria invadiu Lílian, como todo ano ela tinha a esperança de que o seu "amado" Potter não voltasse à escola, por qualquer motivo. E parecia que esse ano havia dado certo, já que ela não o vira em parte alguma do trem e até o momento, nem poeira do garoto.

Ahhhh, eu tava morrendo de saudades desse castelo! Pelo menos eu não tenho a chata da minha irmã por perto! – Lílian começava os seus pensamentos no caminho que sua carruagem sem cavalos fazia até o castelo – mas por outro lado.. eu ainda tenho o Potter!

Lílian... Lílian..., LÍLIAN! Acorda, já chegamos.

Ahn? Já chegamos? É.. é eu sei! Hehe, vamos tá esperando o que Joanna?

As garotas adentraram no castelo, em uma pequena discussão onde a loira queria saber no que a outra estava pensando e a amiga não queria lhe falar.

A bagunça e a balburdia faziam-se presente, o salão estava uma verdadeira bagunça, alunos conversando, contado as novidades e matando as saudades com os amigos. Lílian e Joanna sentaram se em um canto afastado da mesa. A primeira tinha um sorriso contente e triunfante na bela face.

Hei, que sorriso colgate é esse?- a loiríssima garota falou olhando estranhamente para amiga, pensando em todos os tipos de pensamentos possíveis que Lílian estaria tendo. Joanna era puro sangue, porém sua mãe tinha os pais não-bruxos, popularmente dito os Trouxas. Por isso possuía itens trouxas em casa.

Lílian olhou lentamente por todos o salão até pousar os olhos em sua amiga com o sorriso se abrindo a cada vez que não via quem procurava:

Acontece minha querida Jô, caso não tenha percebido, que o Sr. Irritante Insuportável Chatíssimo Falso Galinha Potter não está presente em nosso adorável salão.

Aposto que você tá morrendo de vontade de ver ele vir aqui e recitar a santa frase! –Jô completou-a fazendo uma cara maliciosa.

Nhe nhe nhe.. nunquinha que eu ia passar o meu precioso tempo pensando naquele es...

O que ele era ninguém chegou a saber, já que o Sr. Irritante, como dizia Lily, e mais três rapazes que nunca saiam de sua companhia acabara de chegar pelo salão levantando suspiros. Seu sorriso murchou e transformou se em uma cara emburrada.

O desespero ia fazendo-se presente no rosto de Lílian, já que o quarteto caminhava lentamente até onde elas estavam. Eram os únicos que suportavam a grosseria da mesma, que era maior ainda com os garotos. Perdida em seus pensamentos de raiva, Lily não havia percebido que os 4 já haviam chegado e sentado ao seu lado e de sua melhor amiga. Ao perceber era tarde demais. O ser irritante estava ao seu lado com o maior sorriso do mundo:

-Pensando em mim ruivinha?

-Ah claro Potter... pensando em como te MATAR!

O sorriso do garoto se desfez quando a dama terminou a frase, os resto do grupo tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, tentando resistir à mais um fora que Thiago levava, achando que acabaria por ali, mas não esperavam por ele voltar com um sorriso melhor e terminar o dialogo:

-Em me matar de amores? Basta me dar um beijo bem aqui.-disse apontando para a boca.

A expressão de raiva voltou ao rosto de Lílian, ficara sem uma resposta descente e sob gargalhadas dos amigos. As risadas e conversas param ao verem o diretor Dipet levantar da mesa dos professores para dar inicio a seleção de casa.

A prof. Minerva McGonagall pôs um banquinho de três pernas no chão e sobre ele, um velho chapéu remendado, que logo pôs se a cantar:

_Isto hoje pode não fazer sentido, mas devemos permanecer reunidos._

_O mal está começando e não a tempo de ficarmos adiando._

_As quatro casas devem se juntar e tornar um só os poderes concebidos:_

_Nobreza, lealdade, inteligência e astúcia devem andar unidos._

_Vamos, não tenham medo do futuro, ponham suas cabeças ocas em mim_

_E revelarei a casa que deves ficar._

_Mas lembrem-se as casas só mostram onde suas qualidades encaixam._

_Viva com as outras para não haver conflitos._

_Não podemos criar uma briga_

_Rivalidade, nem pensar._

_Vamos todos reintegrar e de mãos dadas andar._

_Ou o mal nos vencerá._

_Grifinória corajosa será sua morada?_

_Quem sabe sejas paciente e sem-medo de dor?_

_Se for, Lufa-Lufa é o teu lugar._

_Vejo sabedoria e inteligência em você,_

_Talvez Corvinal seje o melhor lugar._

_Ou então Sonserina os espera, _

_onde Homens de astúcia usam todo o afinco _

_para conseguir o que querem._

_Vamos, vamos, experimentem-me! _

_Sem medo e sem dor, e verei o que os espera_

_Em um futuro promissor!_

Ao fim da melodia, o salão rompeu-se em palmas, os alunos do primeiro ano esperavam ansiosos pela sua vez. Aluno após aluno ia à direção o chapéu que com o mesmo rasgo com o que cantara anteriormente anunciava agora, as casas relacionadas às personalidades das crianças.

-Anforght, Alana

-CORVINAL!

-Abraste, Marian

-LUFA-LUFA!

-Niajer, Diana

-SONSERINA!

-Pelissier, André

-CORVINAL!

-Ponderr, Pietro

-GRIFINÓRIA!

-Regis, Regina

-GRIFINÓRIA

... E por aí foi até o último nome Zenun, Gabriel que conteve mais palmas porque os outros alunos não agüentavam mais de fome. As conversas voltaram a ter inicio, mas rapidamente o Diretor Prof. Dipet levantou-se para dar as palavras finais antes de iniciar o jantar e todos se calaram instantaneamente:

-Muito bem, muito bem, aos novos alunos bem-vindos, eu sou o prof Dipet, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e quero lhes dar alguns avisos que vocês não sabem que são proibidos e lembrar aos alunos que já me conhecem que os avisos são PROIBIDOS – o prof deu uma olhada disfarçada para o quarteto que retrucou com um grande sorriso nos lábios – bem, a começar a floresta que fica na costa da escola é terminantemente proibida, não se pode fazer feitiços e encantamentos nos corredores, o salgueiro lutador que está nos terrenos da escola também a proibido a menos que a pessoa queira uma morte dolorosa e lenta, já que ele não gosta muito de "visitas" heheh e a menos que queira se meter em encrencas maiores, não azare seus colegas de classe em qualquer parte do castelo, agora... Bon-Apetit!

As mesas das casas e dos professores logo se encheram dos mais variados pratos de comida, tudo cheirava gostosamente bem e parecia delicioso. Os alunos logo se puseram a encher o prato de carne, frangos, arroz... a depender do gosto de cada um. As conversas voltaram lentamente durante o jantar e tão animadas quanto antes.

No fim do jantar a maioria dos alunos se encontrava sonolenta e cansada da viajem querendo ir para uma cama macia e quentinha que com certeza havia em seu dormitório. Porém os alunos do primeiro ano, os novos selecionados, estavam meio em duvida de o que fazer já que não sabiam andar pelo castelo e nunca que adivinhariam aonde teriam que dormir. Mas o diretor, levantou-se pro uma terceira e ultima vez aquela noite e disse com um tom satisfeito e feliz:

-Monitores, levem por favor, os alunos aos seus respectivos dormitórios e monitores chefes queiram por favor aguardar no salão para maiores instruções.

O salão foi esvaziando lentamente até sobrarem apenas o diretor, o prof Dumbledore, que era diretor da Grifinória e dois alunos, Srta. Evans e o Sr. Lupin os monitores-chefe, ambos da casa Grifinória.

-Bom, amanhã peço que entreguem os horários pra os aluno no café da manha ok? Entreguem a dois monitores de cada casa, vocês entregam os horários de sua casa. E tentem não se atrasar para o café da manhã, está bem? Digamos que podem chegar até as 8:15 que assim dá tempo de entregarem os horários aos outros monitores e eu quero o relatório final na minha mesa, quinzenalmente as sextas-feiras. Ótimo podem ir dormir, e parabéns pelo cargo! Boa-Noite

Os dois saíram quietos do salão e não trocaram uma só palavra por causa do sono que os consumia. Ao chegarem no salão comunal deram apenas um boa-noite entre bocejos e um sorrisinho e subiram cada um para o seu dormitório para um agradável noite de sono.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III  
heeiii people! Calmaa... "degavar" e sempre heheh!  
Eh q.. bem.. eu to numa coisa chamada "crise de imaginação e tempo"!  
+ agora eu vo entra de férias e qm sabe neh?  
Hehehe  
Now... o capítulo!  
E comentem plzzz!

Aposta

-Acorda Joanna, anda nos vamos nos atrasar! -Lílian já acordada e arrumada, tentava inutilmente acorda a amiga que tinha um sono pra lá de pesado.  
-Acorda! Por favor, não posso chegar atrasada!... Ah desisto! -bufou a mesma, conjurando um copo d'água e derramando sobre a outra que pulou da cama no mesmo instante.  
-Aaaaaaiiiii, estão atacando proteja-se quem pu...–a garota de belas madeixas louras, agora molhadas assim como sua camisola de linho e sua cama, que antes era quente e aconchegante, parara a frase no meio ao perceber o que havia acontecido, seu rosto sonolento tornou-se raivoso, olhou pra Lílian e deu um berro:  
-Lílian Evans! O que você pensa que está fazendo! Eu vou te...  
-Não vai não, porque não vai dar tempo, se você demorar mais um minuto, que não é o tempo que daria para você me matar, nós vamos chegar ATRASADAS! –mais uma vez a garota não conseguira terminar a frase, Lílian a cortou rapidamente, afinal chegariam atrasadas para o café da manhã, e Lily ainda tinha os horários para entregar.  
Depois de muito sacrifício apressando Joanna, Lílian finalmente chegara no salão principal, junto com Remo por sinal, e ambos começaram a entregar os horários antes de tomarem o próprio café.

Ao outro extremo da mesa da Grifinória, dois amigos conversavam entusiasmados sobre quem seria o novo capitão de Quadribol do time de sua casa, já que até o momento nada havia sido dito a ninguém. O sinal acabara de tocar, dando início as aulas, e a primeira dos Marotos naquela manhã de segunda-feira era Transfiguração. Remo já estava à porta da sala esperando a professora, para não se atrasar. Sírius e Thiago ainda conversando sobre Quadribol, caminhavam lentamente por entre os alunos, como se adiassem o momento. Embora fossem extremamente bons na matéria.  
-Entrem por favor. –a professora McGonagall estava com a porta da sala aberta, a espera dos alunos.  
Os estudantes foram entrando lentamente e acomodando-se nas carteiras duplas. Thiago é claro, sentou-se com Sírius. Remo e Rabicho sentaram-se juntos na carteira ao lado. Lílian e Joanna estavam juntas em uma carteira no meio da sala, não tão próximas dos Marotos que estava no fundo direito.  
Uma interessante aula sobre aparatação deu-se início. Os alunos prestaram muita atenção, afinal ao conquistarem dezessete anos já poderiam iniciar a arte de sumir e aparecer aonde quer que fosse. Ao fim da aula a professora liberou os alunos com exceção de Potter e Black a quem queria comunicar um detalhe que passara despercebido.  
-Ah cara! Que foi que agente fez dessa vez! Agente nem converso nessa aula! Que droga! –um Sírius Black de cara emburrada comentava aos cochichos com Thiago Potter que mantinha a mesma feição que o amigo, de certo com os mesmos pensamentos.  
Antes de sair, Remo lhes deu uma ultima olhada preocupada, realmente não entendera o motivo de terem que ficar no fim da aula, geralmente era para detenções ou coisas do tipo, mas eles se comportaram até que bem para a primeira aula do ano, sendo uma segunda-feira e Transfiguração.

-Senhores Black e Potter, –começou McGonagall –tenho o prazer de informá-los que ambos foram escolhidos pra capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Porém, vocês terão que decidir entre si quem será o capitão oficial. Vocês têm até o primeiro dia de outubro para decidir, que é quando começa a temporada de Quadribol. Agora andem logo, que a segunda aula já começou!  
Os garotos saírem afobados para a aula dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o professor Rodrigo Ardilus, cujas aulas era muito divertidas e interessantes, as únicas talvez, em que os Marotos ficavam realmente quietos. Mas não naquela, porque Thiago e Sírius não paravam de pensar em um modo "justo" de se decidir quem seria o capitão oficial. A toda hora eram pegos conversando animados.  
A sineta finalmente tocara anunciando o almoço, o tumulto de alunos dirigia-se para o Salão Principal entre ele a dupla contava ao resto dos Marotos os acontecimentos na sala de Minerva.  
-Mas já era de se esperar não é? Que um de vocês fosse escolhido. São os que jogam a mais tempo e... tenho medo de dizer isso! Vai aumentar o ego de vocês.  
-Ahh qualé Aluado, agora ce fala!  
-Isso aí! concordo com o almofadinhas, e outra não tem como aumentar o nosso ego porque nós somos perfeitos, então...  
-Ai, ai.. começou... agora eu não falo mesmo!  
Uma briga insana começou a partir daí e Remo por mais que não quisesse teve de terminar a frase dizendo que eram os melhores jogadores e aturou os convencidos até o inicio da quarta aula, que era uma dupla de poções.

-Jo.. anda logo! O professor Slugh não vai gostar nada se agente atrasar.  
-Ah que não vai o que? Tá doida Lily? Aquele cara te ama, capaz de querer casar com você! "Oh srta evans.. eu te amo.. casa comigo.. bla bla bla..você é otima em poções bla bla bla" -Joanna fizera uma imitação perfeita do professor Slugh  
-Ai Joanna para -disse um Lílian risonha -ele não me ama, já disse!  
Lílian dera um fim a conversa e as duas chegaram logo à sala de Poções, a ruiva dera um sorrisinho antes de entrar na sala ao ver o professor Horácio Slughorn sentado em sua escrivaninha. Thiago que se encontrava ali por perto fechou a cara instantaneamente, fazendo com que Remo e Sírius suspirassem, ao mesmo tempo, como se dissessem "de novo não!" e arrastaram Thiago para uma mesinha redonda e sentaram, Petwigree não acompanhava os três, pois não cursava essa matéria.  
-Boa tarde alunos, hoje começaremos por uma poção bem mais difícil do que as anteriores. Faremos a Estiarghe, quem pode me falar suas propriedades?  
A mão de Lílian subiu rapidamente, a garota sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua para as perguntas dos professores, só aquele dia já havia ganhado 30 pontos para a Grifinória.  
-Sim srta Evans? –disse Slughorn, causando um olhar mortífero de Thiago sobre ele.  
-A Estiarghe, ou poção da salvação é feita para curar várias doenças mágicas ou causadas pelos feitiços mais poderosos. Não deve ser usada como antídoto para venenos, pois acabaria se tornando um.  
-Isso, 10 pontos para Grifinória. Parabéns srta Evans. A Estiarghe é uma poção muito complexa e um erro pode causar a morte do próximo, é inútil com a maldição imperdoável Avada Kedavra e com a Cruciatos, a menos que ela esteja em um estagio controlável. Não pode ter atingido a loucura, pois senão não há cura.  
O professor continuou falando em como deveriam proceder, utilizariam o livro como consulta e a testariam em sapos doentes ao fim da aula. A poção seria feita em duplas.  
-...então nós adicionamos um pouco de raiz de umbrela com araramboia picada. Entendeu Joanna?  
-Ahn? Ah.. aham.. que seja. Vai picando a araramboia q eu vou colocando as raízes de umbrela.  
-Ta, mais cuidado pra não exagerar!

Sírius havia se sentado com uma corvinal, e Thiago com Remo. Enquanto Thiago e Remo faziam um árduo trabalho, Black tentava, de todas as formas chamar a atenção de Thiago:  
-Pontas... hei ponta? Psiu Aluado! Ô cambada! Haaam, Pontas!  
-Que é Almofadinhas? Eu to tentanu faze a poção e ..  
-Shii, cala a boca Pontas e escuta! Eu descobri um jeito!  
-Um jeito de que?  
-Como um jeito de que? Oras de ver quem vai ser o capitão da Grifinória, né seu quadrúpede!  
-Ueh, como você queria que eu soubesse?  
-Não é disso que agente ta falando o dia todo veado?  
A feição de Thiago fechou-se novamente e ele sussurrou um pouco mais alto que das outras vezes:  
-É cervo, CER-VO!  
-Cervo, veado é tudo a mesma coisa, tudo tem chifre e..  
-Ham-ham, interrompo a conversa de você? Que deve estar muito intrigante pelo modo animado que cochicham -perguntou Horácio ao meio do dois que estavam um ao lado do outro.  
Sírius e Thiago deram um sorrisinho amarelo e voltaram a preparar a poção pedida. O professor Slogh não era bravo, mas quando mandava fazer algo, era pra faze e não pra ficar de papo no meio da aula, como ele dizia "pra isso que existe recreio, café-da-manhã, almoço e jantar, pra conversar, aulas são para trabalhar!".  
Ao fim da aula estavam livres, Remo disse que iria dar uma passada na biblioteca e já voltava, enquanto isso Sírius e Thiago que se dirigiam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
-E ai? Que é que você queria me falar àquela hora lá? –começou Potter  
-Ah é, era sobre o título de capitão eu ia falar pra gente faze uma... ahn.. Thiago você está vendo o mesmo que eu? -Sírius vira uma silhueta muito "importante" que o fizera parar de falar. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso sarcástico e ao olhar para o colega percebeu a mesma feição malicia no rosto.  
-Beleza! Ranhoso! –Thiago disse com os olhos brilhando de maldade.  
-Hei Ranhoso! Aonde você tava esse tempo todo que agente não te viu? –Sírius iniciara a briga.  
-Cai fora Black! –Snape tinha os dentes cerrados e falava com ódio.  
-Puxa Sebosinho, assim você me machuca. Não precisa ser grosso, só estamos te dando as boas-vindas...  
-...ao estilo Maroto –completou Pontas. –que tal ter boas maneiras, seboso?  
-Vá pro inferno Potter!  
-Tcs tcs, isso não são modos. Sua mãe não lhe dá educação Raínho?  
-Na verdade Sírius, eu acho que a mãe dele não o ensinou a lavar os cabelos.  
Neste instante uma rodinha cheia de gente já havia se formado em volta deles, as brigas dos Marotos com os sonserinos em principal Snape e Malfoy já eram bem conhecidas pela escola.  
-É mesmo Thiago, que tal uma demonstração, Seboso? Quer servir de cobaia?  
-Cala a boca, Black! Snape levava a mão ao bolso na intenção de pegar a varinha, mas Thiago havia sido mais rápido, estava empunhado e gritava:  
-ENCHAGUE!  
Um relâmpago azul saiu da fina farinha de Pontas e atingiu snape com um forte jato d'água, vítima agora, pingava. Ao pensamento de retrucar, Sírius já lhe lançara um novo feitiço:  
-LIMPAR!  
Os cabelos de Severo estavam cobertos de sabão, sem contar o seu rosto,  
-Estava só tentando limpar o seu ranho que ia cair Ranhoso! –continuou Sírius que mantinha um riso nos grossos lábios.  
Snape levantava-se lentamente e ao pegar a varinha recebeu um Expeliamus direto no peito. A coisa ia começar a ficar perigosa e todos já sabiam inclusive Remo que estava parado escondido na multidão havia um tempo, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo viu uma cascata ruiva se aproximar, agora ia dar confusão.  
-PAREM A-GO-RA! Potter deixe o Snape em paz, e você também Black! –Lílian tinha fúria no olhar, os lábios e os olhos verdes comprimidos, berrava como sempre, mas parecia estar com mais raiva agora -Os dois vão receber uma detenção de uma semana e menos 15 pontos da Grifinória.  
-UMA SEMANA E 15 PONTOS? Lil pense melhor –disse Thiago contrariado  
-DE CADA UM –completou Lílian escarlate.  
Remo ao ver o rosto vermelho raivoso de Lílian logo apareceu para ajudar, dissipou a multidão e tirou Pontas e Almofadinhas do local:  
-O que houve Lil? –perguntou Remo docemente.  
-O que houve? O QUE HOUVE? O SEU AMIGO POTTER, REMO É ISSO QUE HOUVE!  
Remo lançou-lhe um olhar recriminador não precisava gritar com ele e ela sabia, por isso a garota abaixou o tom respirou várias vezes e murmurou um desculpe.  
-Tudo bem, vem vamos pro Salão Comunal.

-Nhushassna...  
-Ah para de espumar raiva e resmungar Thiago, e ouve o que eu tenho pra te fala!  
-Quem é que ta espumando raiva aqui?  
-Ah é, eu que to fazendo "chshhcsuhash"!  
Thiago começou a rir, e por ser algo tão bobo começou a gargalhar e depois a gargalhar porque estava gargalhando por algo bobo.  
-Vai vai chega! –impacientemente Sírius berra no ouvido de Thiago pra ver se o garoto parava com as risadas -CHEGAAAAA PONTAAASSS!  
-Shii quieto otário ouve a idéia que eu tive há 30 anos atrás!  
-Ohooo 30 anos.. tá velhinho hein Sírius? Porque se você tem 16 agora, mais os 30 anos que você passou pensando nisso você tem.. PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, como você é lerdo Almofadinhas –parecia que uma luz havia baixado em pontas... quando ele começava assim, não parava mais lá vinha abobrinha –você demorou 30 anos pra pensar num negócinho desses..-Thiago começava a rir -então.. -Descontroladamente a ponto de não conseguir falar-... então... haha.. então como você já sabia que íamos ter que disputar? Você é vidente sírius e nunca me contou? E usa uma poção de rejuvenescimento para eu não saber que você tem 36 anos?  
-Thiago –falou Sírius risonho –cara ce bebeu? Pelo amor 36? Tu é burro hein? É 46 aprende a fazer conta de "Maremética"!   
-"Maremética"? –Thiago começou outra gargalhada espalhafatosa como a anterior, totalmente descontrolado. Só rindo das bobeiras ditas pelos dois. Se alguém passasse pelo local poderia jurar de pés juntos que ambos fugiram do manicômio, tão doidos pareciam. Rindo sozinhos do nada, de besteira e falando coisas sem nexo.  
Arfando e sem fôlego eles finalmente pararam de rir, depois de uma meia hora mais ou menos. Próximos ao Salão Comunal Sírius olhou sério e exclamou:  
-Não, agora sério vai. Me deixa falar a idéia porque agente tá perdendo tempo e agente vai precisa dele.  
-Tá, tá, fala logo.  
-Olha só vamos fazer uma aposta. Eu vou escolher alguma menina e neste prazo você vai ter que conseguir que ela se apaixone por você e o mesmo vale pra mim. O que conseguir primeiro ganha o titulo tá?  
Thiago pensou seriamente e por fim aceitou. As "sortudas" foram Lílian Evans para o Thiago e Sabrina Lorrys para o Sírius, ambos sabiam que ia ser difícil porque uma dependia da outra.  
Ao chegarem na passagem secreta do Salão Sírius lembrou:  
-Ah e Thiago! Não fala nada pro Remo da aposta não, ele é muito amiguinho da Lílian ai já viu né? Lá vem sermão e bla bla bla...

Hum.. espero que tenha gostado eu achei que ficou uma droga.. + faze o q neh? Tomara q o próximo fique legal..

leka: tai algo interessante hehe D os próximos serão ! Bjaum ;  
COMENTEM! PLZZZ!


End file.
